Alina Luddite
"Things are never just black and white, good and bad. Everyone writes their own destiny. And I'll write mine by defending my family, and Mars, no matter the cost." '' The twin sister of Ascian Luddite, Alina is a former test-pilot turned soldier for BAHRAM. She has no great love for the Federation (especially the A-LAWs) due to her treatment at their hands while a prisoner of war. After being 'rescued' from Katharon, the framerunner has only just started to recover her memories and take her place among the Crusaders. Skilled in the operation of Orbital Frames (and Mobile Suits), her primary unit is Mayet, the twin Frame to her brother's Amenthes. Calm and dependable, Alina seems to be the balance to Ascian's more unstable personality. Her time with Katharon has left the framerunner more open-minded than some, but she remains loyal to her brother and to the cause of defending Mars. Background Information When your father is a scientist, growing up isn’t always easy - Alina and her brother Ascian are definite proof of this. Dezeel Zephyrs, a mad scientist with little conscience, creator of the I.D.O. Mindflow System, had many assistants. One such assistant was Palter Luddite, father of two, husband of nobody. Chance may have it that when Zephyrs needed some ‘guinea-pigs’ for his experiments, Palter was one of the first men he asked. Much like his mentor, Luddite wasn’t one for morals. Having been saddled with two children after an ‘unfortunate mishap’ with his former wife, he had no issues volunteering them in exchange for getting in Zephyrs’ good graces. The twins were among the first to join the experiments into the I.D.O. Mindflow System, right about the time that Myona and Ares were ‘recruited’ to this cause. However, they ran into some trouble. Although both children seemed to be responsive to the system at first, each one soon shut their mind to it, one after the other. The twins simply did not live up to the high expectations set for them, especially as Ares and myona were doing quite so well. Even so, while Alina fared physically worse than her brother, they both had the strange ‘fortune’ of /not dying/ during these horrific experiments, unlike many others. It seemed like they would just end up being “those failed experiments who happened to live”. The last part of the experiments under Zephyrs happened during a great unrest among those on Mars. BIS was rising up against them and much infighting was going on. BAHRAM had always been a faction of much intrigue and backstabbing and during part of the change of administration - initiated by Nohman - a separate project was started. Luddite, now seen as another brilliant scientist due to his work with Zephyrs, was recruited by this new project - titled Akert. This project was created based on the discovery of a certain ability among some Orbital Frames to ‘mature’. It is during this project that another pair of Orbital Frames were created - Mayet and Amenthes. It was as part of this project that Ascian and Alina began training as frame runners, with her piloting Mayet, and him piloting Amenthes. Both Orbital Frames were built using a larger quantity of Metatron, under the theory that this was key to speeding up the 'link' created between Orbital Frame and Runner; which would, in turn, speed up the desired maturation effect. While her brother’s more timid behavior caused him to resist this link as well, Alina actually performed slightly better during the early tests. As they were both placed under more strict military protocols, there was no excuse for mistakes or failures. While they certainly tried hard to turn both Luddite children into nothing more than cold and uncaring soldiers, it was Alina who was able to hold on to her own humanity even in the roughest of times, and through her support that Ascian managed to keep hold of his. This bond between them became ever more important to each of them as the testing of their Orbital Frames continued further. As both Runners began to form the distinctive link found between many a Runner and their Orbital Frame - they started showing mental instabilities, more severely so than normal due to the influence of the Metatron; or so, the scientists devised. To alleviate this stress and guide towards the desired end-result of the project, the same A.I was installed on both Orbital Frames - Duat. However, Alina soon nicknamed her A.I. as Amit, if only to distinguish the two from one another. Live test-runs became more common, as Palter tried to create results. The more wars and big skirmishes happened outside of the Martian sphere, the more pressure his superiors began to put on him, and he made sure to tell his children about this – showing his anger in ways that could not be considered anything other than abusive. This anger only grew as experiments such as the Mindflow system had been completed long ago - and he had nothing to show for his experiments; his superiors were threatening to pull the plug. It was during one of these test-runs that the facility would come under attack! During the initial arrival of the Aerogaters, many assault and recon parties were sent to different outlaying planets in the solar-system. Mars was obviously one of these. And it could not have been during a worse time. The tests were finally showing results, and the OFs were both showing readings suggesting that something was changing within them. Both Runners had created that link that had been required, and had dived somewhat off the deep-end in this aspect. The A.I. was keeping the two sane however – limiting the mental depth and connection between Runner and OF -- and in turn slowly developing a level of sentience of its own. Both of the Luddite siblings were called back to the base the moment the Aerogaters showed up as blips on the radar. The BAHRAM science division, with their units unable keep these new enemies at bay and believing this to be an invasion by new EFA models, did what any paranoid faction would do. Blow up their base of course - not wanting their new information to be given to their enemies. The last orders that came in for the Luddite siblings was to get to earth and join the Divine Crusaders - and not to engage the strange units until given orders there. Alina, the eldest and the more stable of the two was given the research data to store on her Orbital Frame and was to give this to the higher ups on arrival. However, fate took an unfortunate turn. Whilst their escape from the Aerogaters was successful due to the incredible high velocities the both Orbital Frames could reach, the transit from the Urenbeckt Catapult to Earth was not as well executed. Alina and Ascian got separated - leaving him to arrive in earth orbit on his own. Refusing to believe that his sister has died however, he left for the Divine Crusaders’s Earth Cradle immediately – hoping to meet her there. Things did not end as well for Alina, as her Frame ended up thrown off-course, dangerously into A-Laws territory. With the responsibility of such sensitive data on her narrow shoulders, the young runner knew she only had a matter of time to bury the data as far as she could within Mayat’s systems. She had to be secure in the knowledge that she wouldn’t break under the worst interrogations that the A-Laws would throw at her. The battle between Orbital frame and A-Laws units was brutal. By the time Mayet stopped moving, she had managed to take quite a few of the them with her. It was something just short of a miracle that Alina survived at all. The military doctors went through quite a bit of trouble trying to keep her alive in those first few days, suspecting that there must be more to this Orbital Frame and its pilot than meets the eye. However, after all of the operations to repair the damage done from the battle, one thing remained broken - Alina’s mind. Many might find it cruel, but the soldiers saw nothing wrong with harshly questioning a girl who didn’t even remember her own name. With her memories scattered due to the trauma from that final battle, there wasn’t much they could gleam from her. Frustrated with a futile effort to force their way into her Orbital Frame, which had resulted in the deaths of at least three soldiers, they decided to put the girl effectively ‘on ice’ until they could get a specialist to survey the damage to her brain. It was in this state that she was found by a Kathron assault party, who were not expecting to come across a heavily damaged Orbital Frame and its runner during their raid. For now, a recovering Alina and her damaged frame have been transported onto the Argama, where her future remains as uncertain as her scattered memories. Story so far... After being rescued by Katharon forces, Alina woke up with little in the way of memories. She found herself quarantined on The Argama, with little company but nurses and doctors. Luckily, a Brazilian pilot named Macua Huitl broke the monotony for her, giving her some hope that this place wouldn't be as bad as where she'd come from. Unfortunately, her hopes would be dashed during her first encounter with the ship's Captain Bright Noa, which may have allowed her to stay, but left her as a prisoner. Over the next month, she struggled dealing with The Argama's crew. While some didn't seem to even know her status as a prisoner, there were others who treated her with suspicion. It was a blonde-haired boy named Quatre Raberba Winner who started to change this for the better, welcoming her and helping her figure out her way. With his help, she got much more freedom, allowing her to enjoy a night out as a normal person, even if it meant getting 'rescued' from a bar brawl by the huge Trailer, Edward Fawkes. With at least some of The Argama's crew coming around to accept her, Lin decided to do something special for them, presenting the crew with a feast, which was a far cry from their normal cafeteria food. In the mean time, Macua had taken Alina under her 'wing' and began teaching the framerunner about how to pilot mobile suits. She got her first live-fire practice in an ancient Hizack unit, defending The Argama from a Crusader assault. Afterwards, her relationship with her mentor seemed to change to one of friendship after Lin rescued the Brazilian's clothes from a rogue haro. After that, the two were dragged into a number of combats together, including one where Macua aquired her new Amazon Gundam and one attempting to defend Neo-MTV. However, things were starting to change. Little by little, Alina had started to feel as if she didn't quite belong in Katharon. This feeling was only worstened by encountering one of the 'bad guys' in the South American jungle, where she found that they weren't all that 'bad' afterall. After admitting to Macua about her nightmares and about feeling like an outsider, she seemed to accept that even if she didn't belong in Katharon, that it didn't mean she couldn't still call some people friends. Things had already been set in motion, though. The Katharon scientists had wanted more information on Orbital Frames and gave her permission to fly Mayet, which was easier said than done. She managed to catch on quickly enough, though, especially when she was targeted during a Crusader assault on an orbital colony. What she didn't know is that her Orbital Frame had been seen and reported back to one Ascian Luddite her brother. Having thought his sister dead, the Crusader made quick plans to steal back Mayet as a last momento to his sister's memory. After a harsh battle, where she and Mayet were captured by the Crusaders, it came as quite a shock to Ascian to find that his sister had been the pilot the entire time. The sight of her earring as well as his pendant, gifts exchanged when they were children, managed to stir up some of her memories, and allowed Alina to remember who she was at last. Not only had she found her brother, and her place in life, but she also aquired a new 'little sister' in one Seril Vaskell. Personality Traits The elder of the Luddite twins, if only by a matter of seconds, Alina tends to have the more stable personality of the two. Any semblance to a normal childhood ended early when her mother left, never to be heard from again. It's left a hole in her life - as the two had been quite close. That is a void that has never been filled. There was no one to take care of her or her brother, so it forced her to grow up quite quickly. Her father wasn't exactly a loving parent - and Lin blames him not only for the loss of her mother, but for all the terrible things that would come to befall her and her brother in the years afterwards. If there is anyone that Alina hates with all the passion in her heart, it is her father. At a young age, she and her brother were conscripted into her father's sick experiements. Where other children might have gone to school, had friends, developed 'normal' social relationships, the twins spent their days being pushed to the limits of their physical and mental capabilities. Of course, that was before the real experimentation started. She had to watch as one by one, each of the other children she had grown a kinship to, died at the hands of scientists. Pain and the constant fear of death was enough for her to latch on to the only person she had left in her life: her brother. In a world that seemed as if it was falling apart around them, their bond is probably the only thing that saved them from being destroyed right along with it. She came to look out for Ascian, reading his moods and being there for him on those dark nights. But the truth of it was that she needed him as well. The world was a terrifying place, and if she had lost him, it might have been the last straw before she lost herself as well. The fact that both of them came out relatively unharmed from the initial experiements was testiment enough to the strength of their will, and their love for one another. After that, with BAHRAM's military training, Alina learned how to keep better control over her emotions. She was honed from a scared girl into a fighter who faced down the worst that the simulators could throw at her without a blink of fear. In battle, she can sometimes come off as cold, or uncaring, but the truth is that the young woman was a capable soldier, trained to follow orders as they are given. She might question them, but she's learned the time for such things is not in the midst of a fight. She understands full well the price of war. Sometimes, there have to be sacrifices for the greater good. For that matter, she is loyal and respectful to her superiors, without the constant vying for power that comes with many that she works with. Rank and responsibility are not high on her priorities, which center more on her family and friends. The lack of close ties in her life have lead Alina to being far more open to new relationships than some others. Without the love and affection of her parents at a young age, she needs such ties to other people in order to feel ‘whole’. She's open minded - seeing people as individuals, rather than judging based on silly things like gender, or species. Mostly, though, she just wants to be part of some greater whole. She has read stories about romance, love, companionship, friendship, things that were denied to them as part of their upbringing, so it is something she craves like others might crave food. Then again, like most of her outward emotions, it becomes much more subtle. She’s more likely to trust those kind to her, and more likely to stumble into relationships, good or bad, to try to fill that need in her life. Still, her upbringing and her amnesia have left Alina a bit naive about the outside world. There is so much that she doesn't know and hasn't seen. It leaves a sort of innocence about her that hasn't quite been squashed yet. She even has maintained that playful, youthful quality, tending to relax easily and simply smile or laugh when there aren’t pressing matters at hand. She wants to see, try, and experience all that life has to offer. She’s ridden just at the edge of death, and knows just how quickly this life could be taken from her. So she isn’t about to let a single breath go to waste. When it comes to her Orbital Frame, though, Alina has a similarly odd relationship to that of her brother and Amenthes. Mayet is more than just a machine - she's well aware of that. There is a far stronger link between her and the Orbital Frame than most framerunners - and Mayet seems to watch over her pilot with a caring that seems almost motherly. Still, Lin has maintained her sanity and control far better than her twin. She still exhibits some of the same separation issues that he does, though - losing her sense of reality after an extended length of time or showing signs of detox symptoms. Relationships Family= * Ascian Luddite - Alina's younger brother, if only by about ten seconds or so. She absolutely adores him. The two have a far closer relationship than most siblings, as they spent almost all of their childhood years depending on one another. They are each other's support, and have a sort of odd relationship that one might just explain off as 'twin empathy'. She doesn't like being away from him for long, and is one of his most fierce defenders. * Seril Vaskell - Seril is a recent addition to Alina's 'family'. Ascian had adopted the girl as a 'little sister' while Alina was missing. She feels a kinship with the younger girl, perhaps because they are quite similar in some respects. For now, though, she's taking her time to learn about this new 'little sister' and find a way of earning her trust. |-| Romance= * None |-| Friendship= * Quatre Raberba Winner - Quatre was the first Katharon person to actually treat Alina like a human being, and thus she feels some affection towards the blonde-haired boy. Not only did he give her a way of proving herself on The Argama, he also loaned her use of his credit card so she could actually have some clothes of her own. Even after discovering her role as a member of the Crusade, Alina still considers Quatre her friend - and she still has his credit card. * Macua Huitl - Macua served as Alina's mentor during her time on the Argama. Due to their shared experiences of memory loss, the two became closer than just teacher and student. Lin considers the Brazilian a friend, regardless of the fact that the two are on opposite sides of the war, although only time will tell if their friendship can last. |-| Affinity= * Staren Wiremu - Staren is a strange individual. He posed a number of questions to Alina in their first encounter, a number of which caused her quite a bit of inner turmoil. Later, though, he seemed far more interested in Mayet and the AI Amit than with Lin, herself. Even so, his strait-forward way of dealing with people, is refreshing. * Thorn - Some might find it strange for a human to be friendly towards a dinosaur, but Alina doesn't really seem to see people the same way as others. While she had to correct him about a number of historical facts, and point out just how non-crusader some of his thinking was, Lin did enjoy her time talking with him. Besides, there is the prospect of a motorcycle ride if she meets up with him again - always a plus. |-| Uncertainty= * Edward Fawkes - Alina's encounters with this giant of a man have been stand-offish and just a little bit strange. He seemed almost unwilling to speak to her about certain things, much in the same suspcious way that Katharon had done. She simply doesn't know what his 'deal' is. |-| Caution= * Bright Noa - The captain of The Argama. Alina has only had brief interactions with him, but none of them were positive. His paranoia about her being from Mars, and thus being a danger left her with a bad taste in her mouth. Where-as other members of Katharon took the time to get to know her, the captain seemed to cling to his disdain. |-| Hatred= * None |-| Talents & Abilities Skills *''Failed Mindflow - Although Alina isn't aware of this, it is very hard for anyone to read her mind. During the I.D.O. Mindflow experiments, she and her brother became incompatible with the system, also somewhat blocking them off from supernatural influences, such as a NewType's ability to read them, or a telepath being able to control them. * Military Training - Not only is Alina more physically fit than many Martians, she also has training in self-defense, ballsitics, and fire-arms skills. Where her brother focuses more on infiltration and stealth, her training is keyed in on assault, hand-to-hand combat, and a variety of projectile and beam weaponry. *''Adept Cook'' - A combination of being taught by her mother at a young age and her own experimentation in the kitchen, Alina has become quite a talented cook. She used to cook for herself and her brother, and usually manages to be better than anyone employed in the Crusader mess halls. *''Cool Under Fire'' - While she may be a quite easy-going most of the time, Alina is often the one with the calm, cool head when it comes to combat. She isn't likely to crack under stress, and her clear-headedness can be a saving grace for others. Flaws *''Partial Amnesiac'' - Alina still suffers from partial amnesia, which has left her devoid of many of her life's memories. While some physical actions come naturally to her, there are many things she has to re-learn. She can sporadically recover some memories, usually with some sort of catalyst (a person, object, event), but these moments are few and far between. *''Brother Complex'' - Ascian is the most important person in Alina's world, and while she may not be crazy about him in 'that' way, she is certainly quite protective of him. They have a unique relationship, and the bond between them can be both a good, and bad thing. *''Warped Vision'' - The influence of metatron has left some issues for Alina. When she pushes herself, and Mayet to the limits, she is left with some lingering side-effects. Her visual perception ends up quite skewed, often times taking on 'artistic' semblances of reality. Luckily it has always worn off, but she also hasn't pushed herself far enough to do any real permanent damage. *''Adrenaline Junkie'' - When not tied down by a mission, Alina tends to spend her free-time doing quite free-spirited things. Surfing, skydiving, skateboarding, and skiiing are just a few of her interests. She wants to experience everything life has to offer, although she will weigh the risks before jumping in head first into something too dangerous. Images Alina.png Alina sketch.jpg Ascian-Alina.jpg Ascian Alina By Meru-chan.jpg Ascian alina.jpg IanLin Playful.png Mayet.png Mayet and Amenthes VS Neith (Fix).jpg Mayet painting.jpg Dreams *Dream #1: The Golden Thread *Dream #2: Distant Shores Cutscenes |ordermethod = title |suppresserrors = yes }} Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Zone of the Enders Category:Original Characters Category:Divine Crusaders Category:BAHRAM